La Secta Del Suicidio
by ideaspalabras
Summary: Época de guerra, necesitas de tus amigos y de su apoyo y compañía, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando las personas más importantes para ti te traicionan?


**La Secta Del Suicidio**

**Nota Autora:** ¡¡Este hola a todos!! Jejeje ya estoy de vuelta con mi tercer fic, uhhhhh. Aclaro unas cositas: la historia ocurre a mediados de 7to y cuenta el 5to libro por siaca.

Esto es el resultado de escuchar el CD "Once More With Feeling" de Placebo y de un estado depresivo y de un auto cuestionamiento que derivó en este fic, ojalá les agrade.

**Advertencias:** esta historia contiene instintos suicidas y muerte de personajes, también un leve de slash (bien leve, pero no pude resistirme a ponerlo por mínimo que sea).

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada haciendo esto (bueno quizás solo liberar tenciones)

**Nota Autora 2:** les aclaro que hay 2 tipos de narraciones. Lo que está en cursiva es del narrador que se centra sólo en un personaje (en sus sentimientos y pensamientos) y lo que está normal (como escribo ahorita) es del narrador omnisciente, habla sobre todos los personajes, sin centrarse en ningún personaje en especial, si no me han entendido lean y lo harán (espero).

**La Secta Del Suicidio**

_Lo sabes, siempre ha sido así, nunca has encajado en ningún lugar ¿Qué te hizo pensar que aquí sería diferente? ¿Qué te hizo creer que aquí serías querida? _

La decepción te inunda al ver como la indiferencia abunda en sus palabras al contarle tu problema, tu rostro se quiebra por la tristeza al ver como él parece desinteresado por ti, el dolor te ahoga, tu siempre te has preocupado por ellos, por tus amigos, siempre has tratado de no dañarlos en momentos difíciles y estar ahí cuando lo necesitan, pero cada vez te sientes más sola, cada vez te decepcionan más, cada vez sientes como te alejan de sus vidas.

Sus palabras son como dagas frías que se incrustan en tu piel, pero no ves heridas, no ves la sangre que sientes perder al escuchar sus gélidas e indiferentes frases dirigidas hacia ti, como si fueras incapaz de sentir algo, como si fueras incapaz de llorar ante la soledad que ellas te dan.

Quieres gritar y vaciar ese dolor que aparece cada vez que les hablas, pues eres tú siempre la que los buscas, eres tú siempre la que pregunta por ellos, eres tú siempre la preocupada, eres tú siempre la dañada, y parece que aun no entiendes que no eres importante para nadie.

Miras tu reflejo y un vacío es lo que encuentras en tus ojos cafés, si. Crees que ese dicho que "Los ojos son el reflejo del alma" podría ser cierto, pues así te sientes ahora, vacía, y al parece nadie lo nota o ha nadie le interesa.

Tu espalda se va deslizando por la blanca baldosa del baño, la sientes fría y se siente bien, se siente real.

Puedes escuchar los ruidos de afuera y parece como si no fueras parte de aquel lugar, o, tal vez sea que ése no es tu lugar, o tal vez sea que no hay lugar para ti…

Deseas creer que ellos si se interesan por ti, deseas creer que si eres tan importante para ellos como lo son para ti, pero sabes a la perfección que son sólo deseos inútiles, fantasías de tu mente inocente que aun no ve la verdad, que aun no desea ver lo que está frente a sus ojos. Estás sola, siempre lo has estado y eso nunca cambiará, deberías estar acostumbrada a esto, mas nuevamente caíste en la tentación de soñar, nuevamente creíste ciegamente en promesas vacías, nuevamente entregaste tus sentimientos a desconocidos que creías conocer, nuevamente ocultaste tu dolor y les brindaste una sonrisa alentadora y soltaste un "No importa", mas realmente si importaba, realmente si dolía, realmente si creíste que esta vez sería diferente, creíste que esta vez habías encontrado a amigos que si se interesaba por ti, amigos que se preocupaban de tu dolor, amigos que disfrutaban de tu compañía como tu la de ellos, pero como siempre cometiste el error de soñar, cometiste el error de confiar.

Estás llorando, ni cuenta te has dado, caíste en cuenta de ello cuando sentiste algo húmedo bajar por tu cuello trigueño para perderse al contacto con tu blusa.

Es verdad aun sigues con tu uniforme, aun estás en clases y has de haber perdido unas cuantas, pues supones que llevas varias horas allí encerrada en el baño, mas eso no toma una gran importancia, no le ves la relevancia a estar sentada mientras escuchas la voz áspera y rasposa de tu profesor de encantamientos, sabiendo todo lo que dirá, porque así era.  
Estudiaste con anticipación la lección que pasaría aquel día la noche anterior, hacías eso con cada una de tus materias, por esa razón siempre subías temprano a tu habitación dando por pretexto desear descansar un poco antes de la cena, por esa razón nadie oía tus pequeños sollozos mientras bañabas el amarillento pergamino que habías estado escribiendo mientras todos reían y parloteaban en la sala común, pero como siempre eras precavida, por lo menos en se ámbito, no te gustaba que los demás vieran tu dolor, no te agradaba que te vieran o escucharan llorar, así que por mera precaución colocabas unos cuantos hechizos alrededor de las cortinas Burdeos que ocultaba tu cama, pero sabías que no era necesario, nadie subiría hasta la noche, nadie te encontraría llorando amargamente mientras aprendías ese resumen de tu próxima clase, nadie te consolaría y te brindaría ese calor que creíste encontrar en los brazos de tus amigos, nadie abriría esas cortinas y acabaría por fin con tu sufrimiento, nadie cumpliría tu más grande sueño, nadie te brindaría esa esperanza que de a poco había desaparecido de tu ser, nunca nadie subió.

Soltaste esta vez un sollozo mayor que el anterior, apretaste con fuerza tus labios mientras rogabas por no haber sido escuchada, las lágrimas se escapaban rebeldes por tu joven rostro, las marcas moradas bajo tus ojos estaban oscurecidas a la vez que se combinaban con un leve tono rojizo debido al llanto, tus mejillas tenían un fuerte rojo que contrastaba con el resto de tu palidez, un mareo te inundó, sentiste náuseas y una triste sonrisa adornó tu rostro mientras te dirigías hacia el retrete. Te arrodillaste frente a él y colocaste tus manos en su ovalada, blanca y lisa superficie, el olor a desinfectante inundó tus sentidos, te mareó más si es que era posible. Podías sentir como el vómito ascendía por tu garganta para luego abandonar tu cuerpo a través de tu boca, el sabor era amargo, mas no era más desagradable de lo que te sentías ahora.

Te incorporaste apoyando una mano en el espejo, por un momento viste tu reflejo y quisiste estrellar tu puño contra él, te devolvía la mirada un rostro demacrado por el llanto y pálido por el vómito, tus ojos brillantes y astutos estaban opacos y vidriosos, tu pelo extrañamente se encontraba ordenado dejando ver tu rostro a la perfección, que crueldad. Una rabia te inundó por unos cuantos segundos mas te abandonó tan rápido como llegó, una triste sonrisa, una que se estaba haciendo muy común en ti, se asomó por las comisuras de tu boca, tiraste la cadena del retrete y la evidencia de tu mal desapareció dando vueltas, como quisieras que todo fuera tan fácil como jalar una cadena.

Te acercaste a al espejo y apoyaste una mano en el reflejo de tu colorida mejilla, fue una suave caricia, una caricia que jamás obtendrías, esto era lo más cercano que jamás llegarías a sentir.

Te concentraste en imaginar que la mano que te brindaba esa caricia ausente no era ni más ni menos que una de las de tus amigos, nuevas lágrimas llenaron tu hermoso rostro teñido de dolor, ellos nunca habían tenido ése tipo de gestos para contigo, ni un abrazo, ni una mirada cálida, nada.  
Apartaste brusca la mirada de aquella imagen, te dolía verte así, te quemaba los ojos verte en aquel deplorable estado, otra gran razón para seguir ocultando tus penas y amarguras.

Oíste como alguien se paraba delante de la vieja puerta, te apegaste a la blanca pared forrada en baldosas temiendo a que entraran, pero era imposible, la habías sellado con un hechizo, pero tu deseo de ser descubierta, de ser ayudada era enorme por lo que inconcientemente elegiste uno que fácilmente podía ser desaparecido con un simple "alohomora", pero que jamás escuchaste para tu completa decepción.

Las voces las pudiste reconocer fácilmente, eran compañeras de tu casa. Hablaban de ir a cenar, bromeaban entre ellas, y quisiste ser parte de aquello, quisiste poder sonreír por los comentarios graciosos que soltaba alguna de ellas de vez en cuando, pero no podías, no ahora que sabías que no podías pertenecer a ningún lugar.

Se fueron rápidamente pues la hora de la cena había comenzado hace media hora, según lo que pudo escuchar, había estado toda la tarde allí en cerrada, sola.

Lanzaste un suspiro, no sabías bien de que, no tenías muy claro si era de alivio por no haber sido descubierta o de resignación a estar siempre así, sola. Mas eso ahora no tenía importancia, nada lo hacía realmente, no estabas pensando con claridad, hace mucho que no lo hacías.

Dirigiste una mano temblorosa al interior de tu túnica escolar, específicamente a un compartimiento que tu misma habías diseñado, cuando ellos lo habían visto se habían reído de ti, ambos, eso te dolió, bueno como todo lo que hacían y decían de ti.

Sacaste un pequeño pañuelo dorado de terciopelo, lo desenvolviste con ansiedad ante lo próximo que harías, en tu mano quedó el afilado pedazo de vidrio salpicado en los costados con diminutas manchas rojas que habías usado tan sólo hace unas horas en la mañana, se te estaba haciendo una costumbre el utilizarlo.

Lo dirigiste hacia tu pequeña boca y lo limpiaste con tu delgada lengua, presionando un poco el objeto afilado contra tu músculo y sentiste como el cálido líquido inundaba tu húmeda cavidad, sacaste lentamente el vidrio, dejando una huella de sangre en tus labios, y lo pasaste por tu pálida palma izquierda, no con la intención de limpiarlo, sólo estabas jugando, estabas haciendo un preámbulo, tus manos comenzaron a sudar ante la emoción, hundiste el vidrio en mitad de tu palma, ningún sonido escapó de tus labios.

La sangre que escapa de la herida se mezcló con la de la lengua, que se encontraba ya seca. No era muy profunda la herida por lo cual al momento dejó de sangrar, ahora sólo se podía ver una mediana línea roja a mitad de la palma.

Tu lengua seguía sangrando y eso te alentó a continuar.

Los recuerdos volvieron, sus voces duras y miradas indiferentes, un corte en tu muñeca, esta vez más profundo y doloroso que el anterior, pero eso estaba bien, si te concentrabas en la herida los recuerdos pasaban a un segundo plano, porque nunca abandonaban tu cabeza, nunca.

No recordabas cuando te habías sentado, mas no le tomaste atención, dirigiste tu vista hacia tu brazo izquierdo, estaba recostado manchado el frío suelo que lo acogía, todo tu antebrazo se encontraba ensangrentando por los múltiples cortes que te auto habías propinado, seguías llorando y el vidrio esta vez se encontraba en tu muslo, un poco más arriba de tu rodilla, la piel inmaculada resistió un poco ante el filo del objeto, mas le diste un poco más de presión a tu mano y la piel cedió, enterraste con fuerza el arma contra tu piel virgen, la sangre no tardó en salir manchando tu pulcra falda gris.

Comenzaste a tararear ausente ante tus propias heridas, ante tu propia debilidad, ante tu decisión final.

El vidrio se te resbaló entre los dedos bañados en sangre, escuchaste el sonido del objeto al romper contra el suelo, te maravilló, quizás así sería contigo, el simple contacto acabaría con tu frágil cuerpo, porque te encontrabas frágil y lo sabías, la falta de alimento y sueño te estaba afectando, más nadie se percataba de ello, incluso los maestros pasaban junto a ti y era como si fueras invisibles, ellos tus mentores, los que admirabas de sobre manera, no podían ver como caías en tu estado de total soledad y desesperación.

Un suspiro abandonó tus labios heridos, la sangre que provenía de ellos marcaba un camino hasta tu mentón para luego caer suicidas hasta tu blanca blusa que ahora estaba teñida por un rojo carmesí. Dirigiste tu mano derecha hacia donde se encontraba tu bolsillo interior dentro de la túnica azul oscuro (que mas bien parecía negro a tus ojos) dejando rastro de la sangre en ella, sacaste con cuidado una navaja esta vez, viste tu rostro en el reflejo de la hoja de esta, tu rostro estaba completamente lleno de lágrimas que aun no cesaban, tu boca ensangrentada no dejaba de bombear aquel líquido rojizo que se mezclaba con tus salado llanto, de tu mejilla izquierda notabas un profundo corte que te dolía al mover la boca.

Apartaste pronto la mirada de aquella triste figura que eras tú.

Ya te estaba costando ver con claridad, mas sentiste que debías dejarles algo a ellos, los causantes de tu sufrimiento, porque en todo lo que habías estado en cerrada pensando en tu decisión, nunca, en ningún segundo pudiste enfadarte con ellos, es más creabas excusas absurdas que trataban de convencer a tu inocente mente de que ellos no se daban cuenta del daño que te causaban, de que eran tan víctimas como tú, y lo creíste, lograste auto convencerte de aquella mentira que habías creado para no morir sintiéndote tan sola, para morir soñando que serías extrañada, para morir creyendo que serías recordada.

Con tu mano izquierda buscaste tu varita en tu bolsillo y conjuraste papel y lápiz, más éste quedó olvidado a un lado, no te quedaban las suficientes fuerzas para escribir, por lo que usaste un hechizo para que lo que digieras se escribiera al instante.

Redactaste las dos cartas para ellos dos, una para tu eterno hermano y amigo, donde buscaste consejos y comprensión, lo que jamás pudiste hallar, mas tus justificaciones y delirios lo compensaban; y la otra para tu amor, para tu amigo que había logrado ganar tu corazón, mas tu nunca estuviste allí, pero como con el otro tu inocente mente puso lo que nunca estuvo.

Sellaste las dos cartas y las hechizaste para que llegaran a sus respectivas camas, sabías que no las encontrarían hasta bien entrada la noche, aún deberían estar comiendo, y tenías claro de sus escapes nocturnos por el castillo luego de la cena, los habáis visto desaparecer un centenar de veces y ese mismo centenar de veces esperaste a ser invitada, esperaste sentada sola sentada de las últimas en el Gran Comedor, inútilmente te ibas a seguir esperando en la Sala Común a que llegaran para escuchar sus aventuras que jamás escuchaste, pero los disculpaste, como siempre todas las noches.

Luego de que las cartas desaparecieran soltaste la varita, tu mano se encontraba adolorida por el esfuerzo hecho para lograr sostenerla.

Volviste a tararear mientras hundías la navaja en tu hombro izquierdo sin dudar un segundo, rasgaste la túnica y la blusa, la sangre manchó a ambas mientras bajaba por tu lánguido brazo para terminar en la punta de tus finos dedos.

Seguiste recordando y las lágrimas te acompañaron.

Seguiste destruyéndote sin importarte que quizás no saldrías de esta, sin prestar atención al sueño que te invadía provocando que tus párpados se cerraran, por lo que tú tenías que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver a abrirlos y contemplar tus heridas, era real, todo era tan real como tu dolor y soledad.

Detuviste tu canturreo y les dirigiste tus últimos pensamientos a ellos, a Ron y Harry, como si creyeras que así podrían escucharte y venir en tu ayuda, como si creyeras que algún milagro pasaría y ellos lograrían escuchar tus súplicas de auxilio, dedicaste tus últimos segundos de vida a ellos, pero nada ocurrió, y con un aullido de dolor, no físico sino que de adentro, hincaste la hoja de la navaja en tu delicado cuello.

Sentiste como la sangre brotaba de tu extremidad e instintivamente te llevaste una mano hacia la herida, mas sabías era inútil, la sangre se escurría por entre tus largos y finos dedos, tu cabello que caía entre tus hombros se teñía de carmesí, sentiste el olor y sabor al líquido en tu nariz y boca, tus ojos se nublaban y no pudiste enfocar la mirada, el aire no te era suficiente para respirar, te comenzabas a hogar, y recordaste que eras asmática, un pequeño ataque se iniciaba en ti, los pulmones te ardían y sentías como se comprimían por la falta de aire y tu garganta se dilataba debido al profundo corte, volviste a sentir sueño y tus párpados cayeron, podías sentir como la sangre te reconfortaba, pues habías comenzado a sentir muchísimo frío y te encontrabas temblando, caíste al suelo y tu cabeza hizo un sonido sordo al hacer contacto con éste, podías sentir como ahora era tu cabeza la que sangraba, la sentías húmeda, mas estaba cálida.

Los gemidos debido a tu ataque de asma se oían desesperados, mas débiles debido a tu carencia de fuerza y energía.

Te dolía todo el cuerpo, el temblor que te atacaba te obligaba a mover todo tu cuerpo, provocando que los cortes se abrieran y sangraras, mas no pudiste evitar sonreír, sentías como el sueño te estaba venciendo, y ello significaba una sola cosa, se acercaba la muerte, pero tampoco pudiste evitar pensar en ellos, sabías que era imposible que te hubieran escuchado, que hubieran escuchado tus gritos de auxilio, pero esperabas que te encontraran y llevaran a la enfermería, que te abrazaran y sacaran de allí, pero nunca llegaron, y jamás podrías alcanzarlos tú, hace mucho tiempo que ellos ya no te veían, hacer mucho que habáis dejado de serles visibles ante sus ojos, y por ello anhelaste con mas ahínco la muerte.

Y por primera vez fuiste escuchada, por primera vez un deseo se te fue cumplido, y la muerte te llegó.  
Unas horas después…

Un frío y ensangrentado cuerpo se encontraba tirado en los baños de chicas, un cuerpo de una joven con enmarañado cabello teñido de rojo con un rostro triste y marcado de sangre y llanto, mas adornado de una jovial sonrisa.

Su cuerpo inerte, lleno de cortes y bañado en sangre era la imagen que recibieron las alumnas de Gryffindor de 7to año al entrar al baño.

Gritos se escucharon por todos los pasillos cercanos, y pronto una multitud de alumnos estuvo presente viendo el, ahora, cadáver de la chica Gryffindor.

Profesores llegaron al lugar un tanto lateados por el griterío y se preguntaban que travesura habría sido esta vez, mas cuando llegaron a la puerta de baño sus expresiones variaron desde el horror, la angustia, la pena, la decepción, la premonición cumplida.

Todos los alumnos fueron retirados a sus Salas Comunes y el cadáver fue retirado de allí y fue llevado a la Enfermería.

Unas horas antes…

_Estabas sentado junto a tu amigo pelinegro en la mesa de Gryffindor platicando sobre el pasadillo que habían descubierto ayer en la noche cuando sentiste una oleada de magia cálida que te obligó a cerrar los ojos. _

Cuando lograste abrirlos fue que te percataste de ella, su cuerpo estaba recostado en la blanca pared del baño manchando el suelo y la inmaculada pared con su sangre escarlata.

Pudiste escuchar como llamaba a Harry y a ti, te volteaste y lo viste apoyado en la pared, y viste a los otros también, te giraste y una mueca de asco se asomó por tu rostro.

Sus súplicas desesperadas te parecían cursis e inútiles, ¿Cómo es que aun no se daba cuenta? Te preguntabas ¿Dónde había quedado la brillante chica de Gryffindor que solucionaba toda mediante la lógica? Aquella imagen te pareció patética y absurda, por un momento creíste que la chica descubriría tu secta, mas estabas equivocado, piensas decepcionado.

Fuiste obligado nuevamente a cerrar los ojos.

Para cuando los volviste a abrir te encontrabas de vuelta en el Gran Comedor, dirigiste tu mirada hacia Slytherin y te encontraste con esa oscura mirada verde musgo que te hizo sonreír. Él era totalmente fascinante, no como aquella chica que se encontraba muriendo en éstos momentos sola en uno de los baños de 7to, pensaste soltando una carcajada.

No terminó siendo tan lista la chica, escuchaste decir a tu amigo, lo miraste y un segundo después tu risa y la del se perdían ante el bullicio del Gran Comedor.

Seguiste comiendo disfrutando de tu triunfo, su victoria se les había adelantado unas semanas, pero estabas contento con ello.

Al finalizar la cena en el Gran Comedor seis chicos salieron presurosos sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Los dos Slytherin iban conversando junto con dos de Ravenclaw, mientras los dos Gryffindor iban detrás conversando de su triunfo sorpresivo.

-Y ¿Qué te ha parecido?-preguntó Potter plantándose delante del rubio Slytherin.  
-Muy original debo decir, pero demasiada sangre para mi gusto-dijo sin reconocer plenamente que le había sorprendido la violencia del acto, le había encantado.  
Los otros comenzaron a dar su opinión, mas todos callaron al escuchar cerca de allí un grito ensordecedor.

_  
Escuchaste el grito de la posible chica que halló al cuerpo ahora inerte de tu última víctima, no pudiste evitar lanzar una risa por lo estridente del chillido de la muchacha. _

Pasaste tu brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de tu rubio y comenzaste a caminar en dirección a vuestra sala de reuniones.

En el camino no pudiste evitar pensar en lo fácil que había sido manipularla.

Sonreíste de nuevo, al final habías sido más listo que ella, nunca se percató de que sus sentimientos y pensamientos estaban siendo manejados por ellos, pensaste satisfecho.

Ahora ese viejo loco debe de estar lamentando otra pérdida, comentaste en voz alta al resto de tus amigos cuando entraste por la puerta de una de las tantas salas de aquel castillo. Jamás descubrirá que no son simples suicidios, reíste con humor mientras bebías de tu whisky, ni mucho menos que sus queridos alumnos están siendo manipulados por Magia Negra, escuchaste acotar a tu joven novio mientras todos rompían en carcajadas.

Te distrajiste de la conversación sobre el próximo reto para fijar toda tu atención al pequeño rubio que estaba entre tus brazos.

Mientras un posesivo Harry Potter besaba a su novio en un sillón apartado de la mesa donde se encontraban los demás, Blaise Zabini acariciaba bajo la mesa la entrepierna de el alto y atractivo pelirrojo Ronald Weasley, su actual amante, al tiempo que discutían sobre el próximo blanco con los otros dos Ranvenclaw.

Mientras éstos chicos platicaban alegremente de su triunfo, una nueva víctima de "suicidio" era enterrada en el cementerio de Hogwarst, una nueva alumna enlistaba ya la gruesa lista de suicidios que había comenzado a mediados de 6to, una nueva muerte que era anunciada a los pobres padres. Un nuevo triunfo era logrado para la "Secta del Suicidio".

****

**

* * *

**

**Nota Autora 3:** ahora aclaro unas cosas que creo que los/las tendrán intrigados:

-Potter, Weasley, Malfoy y 2 Ranvenclaw forman una secta (de ahí el nombre del fic) que se trata de auto ponerse cierta clase de retos (causar los suicidios de sus blancos) y blancos y para poder salir victoriosos de éstos retos deben utilizar magia negra. Ellos forman este grupo a mediados de 6to.

-La razón de que no descubren que los suicidios, no son realmente suicidios, es porque al morir el blanco todo rastro de magia negro que hubo en su cuerpo desaparece.

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


End file.
